Koi wa Sensō
by Ayilen-Ch
Summary: [One-shot/Song-fic basado en Koi wa Sensō] ¿Por qué mis manos tiemblan? Ya lo hice muchas veces. Mi tarea no es tan difícil. Nadie sabe porqué perdemos. Aún así, con gusto daría mi vida por su causa.


**Disclaimer** **: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversión.  
**

* * *

 **Koi wa Sensō**

 **.**

 **.**

Tragué duro. Sentía mis manos frías y sudorosas. Vamos, ya lo hice antes…  
Abrí la puerta y entré en la sala.

Solo soy un mero soldado. Estar rodeado los generales es algo que fácilmente me pone nervioso. Si solo soy un simple soldado, se preguntaran porqué estoy aquí. Simple: soy la persona que envían de un lado a otro entregando documentos y papeles. Prácticamente me tienen de mensajero. Enviar los informes a los generales y comandantes es una de mis tareas diarias. Pero a pesar de pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo entre los altos mandos, sigo sintiendo miedo.

— Al fin llegaste. Necesito que hagas llegar estos papeles a la comandante Nakajima.

Delante de mí, sentada en su escritorio, la general me tendía unos documentos. Megurine Luka, una de los generales del ejército. De cabellos rosas y ojos azules. Jamás se separaba de su bastón, que le otorgaba un cierto aire de superioridad.

— Sí señora—respondí tomándolos.  
— En unas horas habrá una reunión entre los altos mandos. No lo olvides avisarles a todos.  
— No señora—me incliné—. Con su permiso.

Solo cuando salí de la oficina me permití soltar el aire que retenía en mis pulmones. No parece serlo, pero la general Megurine es una persona de temer…  
Según sé, tiene la completa confianza de la Capitán General, y es la única de los altos mandos que tiene derecho a actuar según le parezca. Su apariencia puede ser la de una persona calmada y sopesada, pero con solo ver sus estrategias uno se puede dar cuenta de cuan despiadada puede ser. Y sus estrategias siempre funcionan…

 **.**

Seguía avanzando por los pasillos, documentos en mano, saludando a cualquier soldado que se cruzara por mi camino. Delante de la puerta, sentí como mi cuello se tensaba. Finalmente entré.

— ¡Sigan practicando!  
— P-pero, comandante…  
— ¡Nada de peros! ¡Si no saben usar las armas, solo podemos perder!—luego giró su vista hacia mí—. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo para mí?  
— ¡Sí señora!—respondí con un saludo. Luego le tendí los papeles—. ¡La general Megurine le envía estos documentos!

La comandante los tomó y comenzó a ojearlos. Nakajima Megumi, o solo Gumi entre los altos mandos. Cabellos y ojos verde jade, y quien siempre usaba unos distintivos anteojos de aviador. No solo es una respetada comandante del ejército, sino que también es la encargada del arsenal de armas del mismo. Además de ser una excéntrica mecánica amateur. Sus inventos nunca han fallado.

— Hum, ya veo…—dijo finalmente—. ¿Algo más?  
— En unas horas más habrá una reunión entre los altos mandos.  
— ¿Otra vez?—musitó hastiada—. Bien, puedes descansar.  
— Muchas gracias.  
— Oh, no, ahora que lo pienso…—sacó un pequeño pendrive de su bolsillo—. Lleva esto a la comandante Furukawa. Son los resultados de las últimas pruebas de armas.  
— Si señora—respondí, antes de volver a partir por los pasillos.

 **.**

Bajaba los peldaños de dos en dos. Mientras menos tardara ahí abajo, mejor. No es que la comandante Furukawa diera tanto miedo como la general Megurine. Es solo que sus oficinas se encontraban en el subterráneo, y podía tardar bastante en bajar y volver a subir las escaleras. Para peor, la Capitán General se sigue negando a instalar un ascensor.

Me quedo un buen momento delante de la puerta, observando la gran cantidad de cables que entran y salen de las paredes y el techo. Me pregunto cuanta información circula por ellos. Entré, teniendo cuidado en donde meter los pies. La sala de informática tiene cables por alfombras. Veo a varios soldados trabajando delante de las pantallas, tecleando como locos. Busco con la mirada a la comandante Furukawa; lo cual no fue muy difícil puesto que es la única que está hablando. O tal vez gritando órdenes.

— ¡Quiero las claves de los archivos clasificados, ahora! ¡Tú! ¡Busca en los informes los resultados de la última misión! ¡Lo necesito para ayer! ¡Y tú…!—en ese momento me notó parado como un idiota en medio de la sala—. Oh, el mensajero de los Dioses. ¿Necesitas algo?

Furukawa Miki. De cabellos y ojos melocotón. Una hacker experta, prácticamente la reina de la red oscura. Normalmente de actitud amable, puede sin embargo volverse quisquillosa a la hora de rebuscar entre los archivos sin computarizar y al tener poca paciencia, puede volverse un dolor de cabezas cuando nada está listo.

— La comandante Nakajima le envía los últimos resultados de las pruebas de armas.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Ya terminaron?  
— Sí, aquí tiene—respondí al tiempo que le tendía el pendrive.

La comandante lo tomó y lo conectó a una computadora. Pasó varios minutos mirando la pantalla, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

— Tú—dijo una vez que hubo terminado—. Archiva esto.

El soldado asintió y comenzó a teclear. Entonces la comandante se volvió hacia mí.

— Los resultados son mejores que el mes pasado… Me pregunto qué truco habrá usado Gumi está vez…—musitó para ella misma—. ¿Algo más?  
— Sí. La general Megurine avisa que habrá una reunión en unas horas.  
— Si no hay remedio…—suspiró—. Tú.  
— ¿Diga?—pregunté mientras me colocaba derecho.  
— Envía esto al general Camui—me dijo al tiempo que me pasaba una pila de documentos. Debí de hacer una cara rara porque ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué? No hagas esa cara. Sabes que él odia las computadoras—asentí—. Ahora, ¡fuera, estás estorbando el trabajo! ¿¡Dónde están los archivos que pedí!?

Viendo que ya no me prestaba atención, me fui lo más discretamente posible de la sala sin siquiera despedirme. Tengo que hacer llegar estos papeles con el general Camui lo más pronto posible. Miré la cantidad de escalones de las escaleras y la cantidad de documentos en mis manos.  
Suspiro. Menos mal que estoy en buen estado físico.

 **.**

Tardé al menos tres cuartos de hora más subiendo las escaleras que bajándolas, pero al menos ya estoy arriba. Los papeles comenzaban a pesarme en los brazos, por lo que apuré el paso lo más que pude.  
Pronto llegué delante de la oficina del general. Como no podía tocar la puerta con mis manos, me vi en la obligación de patearla ligeramente.

— Pase.

Empujé la puerta con mi cuerpo y me adentré en la oficina. El cuarto estaba en penumbras, pero yo solo tenía que avanzar derecho. El general Camui se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con un libro abierto en las manos.

— ¿Qué necesitas?—dijo en tono frío. Retuve las ganas de tragar.  
— La comandante Furukawa le envía estos documentos.  
— Ya veo. Déjalos sobre mi escritorio.  
— Sí señor.

Dejé la pila de documentos sobre el escritorio y retuve las ganas de estirar mis pobres y adoloridos brazos. Muy discretamente, observé al general, esperando nuevas órdenes. El general Gackpo Camui, un hombre de cabellos violetas bastante largos y ojos del mismo color. Siempre lleva una katana consigo. Es cercano a la general Megurine y junto a ella se encarga de las estrategias, aunque no es tan despiadado como ella. Al igual que ella, es una persona de calmada apariencia. Hasta ahora no he visto que muestre alguna emoción y siempre está con la misma fría y estoica mirada en los ojos.  
De pronto, y lentamente, dejó su libro de lado. Cuando finalmente me miró, comencé a sentir tanto frío como en la peor de las tormentas de nieve.

— ¿Qué más?—preguntó mientras yo luchaba por calmar el temblor de mis rodillas.  
— H-hay una reunión entre los altos mandos en unas horas.  
— ¿Te envía la general Megurine?  
— S-sí señor.

Entonces cerró los ojos como si sopesara algo. Aunque técnicamente seguía mirando en mi dirección, el hecho que cerrara los ojos me calmó un poco.

— Muy bien. Ya que estás aquí—dijo mientras abría un cajón de su escritorio y comenzaba a buscar en él—. Envía esto a la general Sakine. Seguramente estará con el comandante Shion.

Me tendió una carpeta que tomé con ambas manos, que temblaban como si estuvieran en un terremoto.

— Sí señor.  
— Puedes disponer.  
— Sí señor. Con su permiso.

Me incliné, para luego salir de la oficina con tanta calma como me era posible. El general Camui odia las faltas de respeto con todo su ser, y, si alguna vez se me hubiera ocurrido salir de la oficina corriendo como si tuviera un demonio persiguiéndome, ya habría realizado el seppuku desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **.**

Encontrar a la general Sakine y al comandante Shion no es tan difícil. Para empezar, siempre andan juntos (incluso se rumoreó un tiempo que estaban teniendo una aventura, algo que término de manera algo trágica para los que iniciaron los rumores). Segundo, la general Sakine es la encargada de entrenar a los soldados, por lo que está casi todo el día afuera en los campos de entrenamiento. Nadie sabe en realidad cual es el trabajo del comandante Shion, pero al pasar tanto tiempo con la general Sakine en los campos de entrenamiento, se volvió su asistente _de facto_.

Me adentré en el campo de entrenamiento número tres, ya que es de ahí donde se escuchan los gritos de la general. Avanzo mientras veo a los nuevos reclutas trotar. Les espera un entrenamiento muy duro. Espero que puedan lograrlo.  
Debajo de una tienda de campaña, se encontraban la general, el comandante y un par de soldados más alrededor de una mesa. Seguramente se encontraban revisando la última estrategia de la general Megurine que les hice llegar el otro día.

— General Sakine, comandante Shion—saludé haciendo un saludo militar—. El general Camui le envía esto, general Sakine.  
— ¿Hm?—levantó la cabeza haciendo un gruñido—. ¿Qué quiere ahora ese cabeza de berenjena…?—musitó mientras me quitaba la carpeta de la manos. Aunque no fuera para él, el comandante comenzó a mirar por encima del hombro de la general, algo que no pareció molestarle.

La general Sakine Meiko. Una mujer de cabellos cortos castaños y ojos del mismo color. Fuerte, bebedora, y muy fácil de hacer enojar. Siempre trae consigo un látigo, y no son pocos los que piensan que parece una sádica. No miento si digo que aún me sorprende que el comandante Shion siga vivo después de pasar todo el día con ella. Aun así, ella es una general muy respetada, y nadie que valore su vida se atrevería a desafiar sus órdenes. Incluso la Capitán General escucha cualquier cosa que tenga que decir.

El comandante Kaito Shion. Un hombre casi tan alto como el general Camui, de cabellos y ojos azules oscuro. Siempre usa una larga bufanda azul, que, siendo sincero, lo hace ver ridículo en pleno verano. Al igual que la general Sakine, es fuerte, pero a su gran diferencia, tiende a sonreír por todo y nada. Uno podría pensar que es una persona con la que es fácil llevarse bien. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, las sonrisas del comandante no parecen ser de simple idiotez, sino de sadismo puro. Más de una vez me sentí intimidado cuando dirigía su vista hacia mí.

— Ya veo…—musitó la general cuando hubo terminado de hojear el documento—. ¿Qué más?  
— Hay una reunión entre los altos mandos en unas horas.  
— ¿Otra vez?—gruñó ella.  
— Vamos, Mei-chan—le dijo el comandante; mis dos compañeros y yo nos tensamos rápidamente, temiendo por lo que pudiera suceder después—. Puede que sea algo muy importante.  
— En verdad eres un idiota, Bakaito—espetó ella—. ¡Por supuesto que las reuniones son importantes!—gritó luego—. ¡Pero al menos podrían pasar tres días entre cada una de ellas! ¡Argh, necesito sake!

La general comenzó a maldecir y golpear la mesa, mientras que el comandante solo sonreía y mis compañeros y yo la mirábamos sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente se calmó y dejó de maldecir. Se dirigió al escritorio y tomó otra carpeta, que lanzó en mi dirección.

— Ya que estás aquí, llévale esto al general Kagamine—dijo al tiempo que atrapaba la carpeta en pleno vuelo—. ¡Ustedes dos!—gritó de pronto—. ¡Tráiganme sake, ahora!  
— ¿Podrían traer algo de helado también, por favor?—preguntó el comandante.

Los dos soldados, con la espalda recta, asintieron y salieron de inmediato de la tienda. Saludé a la general y al comandante antes de igualmente retirarme del lugar.

 **.**

Avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos. ¿Por qué me estoy apurando si, siendo sincero, ir al despacho del general Kagamine era lo último que quería? Pero, soy un mensajero entre los altos mandos, y mi deber es hacer llegar todos los documentos y mensajes importantes a ellos. Necesito calmarme. Tal vez no los encuentre en alguna situación bochornosa.  
No, no se equivocan. Estoy hablando de dos personas. El general Kagamine y la comandante Kagamine.

Delante de la puerta de su oficina, me siento igual como en la mañana, cuando estaba parado delante de la puerta del despacho de la general Megurine. Tragando en seco, toqué la puerta.

Sin respuesta.

— General Kagamine—llamé tocando la puerta nuevamente—. Tengo unos documentos que le envía la general Sakine y un mensaje de la general Megurine.

Aun no respondía.  
Respirando hondo, tomé la manija de la puerta, rezándole a Kami-sama que se apiadara de mí.

— General, con permiso—dije, y entré.

A primera vista, la oficina estaba vacía. Sin embargo, había una taza de té volteada sobre el escritorio que aun goteaba, además de varios documentos desparramados sobre el mismo. No era algo propio del general dejar todo desordenado, por lo que seguramente algo estaba pasado.

— ¿General?

Entonces la comandante Kagamine alzó de pronto la cabeza desde detrás del escritorio, haciendo que casi diera un salto de susto. En verdad no me extrañaba encontrar a la comandante en la oficina del general, era solo que su movimiento brusco me sorprendió en ese momento.  
Al verme, sonrió, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera dos veces mi espalda.

— Oh~~—dijo con una suave dulce voz falsa—. Parece que fuimos interrumpidos~.

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar que unas manos de pronto aparecieron, tomándola por el cuello y amenazando con ahorcarla. Entonces el general se levantó, mirando a la comandante como si estuviera dispuesto a asesinarla en cualquier momento.

— Tú—gruñó—. ¿Qué pusiste en mi té?

La comandante sonrió, alzando ambas manos en gesto de inocencia.

— Creo que confundí el azúcar con otra cosa~~—respondió sonriendo.  
— Maldita…

Entonces la comandante dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Sea lo que sea lo que le hubiera dicho, hizo que el general se detuviera un momento. No podía ver la expresión de su rostro debido a la distancia, y por el hecho que su flequillo escondiera gran parte de su cara. Solo podía ver la sonrisa de la comandante, que no hacía más que estremecerme de miedo.  
Finalmente, el general la soltó y se levantó. Noté entonces que tenía la corbata suelta y los primeros botones de su camisa desechos. Tal parece ser que la comandante estuvo acosándolo de nuevo.  
Comenzó a arreglar su ropa y fue en ese momento que volteó su mirada hacia mí, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de mi existencia. Frunció el ceño, mirándome con una mirada casi tan fría como la del general Camui.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con un tono frío y ligeramente despectivo.  
— L-la general Sakine le envía unos documentos—respondí tratando de controlar el temblor en mi voz.

Avancé hacia su escritorio para dejarle la carpeta, pero en el momento en que iba a dejarla sobre el escritorio, el general me la arrebató de las manos. Seguramente no quería que se manchara con el té derramado. Comenzó a hojear los documentos, musitando cosas irreconocibles de vez en cuando. La comandante se había sentado sobre el borde del escritorio, y miraba al general como un depredador mira a su presa.  
Kami-sama, por favor, haz que sobreviva.

El general Kagamine Len es el general más joven del ejército. Incluso es más joven que la Capitán General, quien ya de por sí es bastante joven. Un joven de cabellos rubios suficientemente largos como para atarlos en una pequeña cola de caballo, y con ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo. Su actitud no tiende a ser la mejor, y puede enojarse con facilidad si hay algo que le molesta. Aun así, la Capitán General parece tenerle mucha confianza.

La comandante Kagamine Rin es, al igual que el general, la comandante más joven del ejército. Siempre mantiene su cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros, y sus ojos celestes tienden a tener un brillo juguetón en ellos. Suele usar un gran moño blanco, lo que le da un cierto aire infantil. Pero, al igual que la general Sakine, es considerada una sádica dentro del ejército, y al igual que el comandante Shion, siempre tiene una sonrisa imposible de descifrar, pero que en definitiva hace que más de un soldado le tenga miedo.

No son familiares, a pesar de sus nombres y apariencia similares. Y no es ningún secreto que uno de los pasatiempos de la comandante es acosar al general hasta más no poder. El general siempre trata de sacársela de encima de alguna forma, pero siempre falla. Además, está obligado a estar todo el día con ella: el general está a la cabeza de la división aérea de la armada, siendo la comandante su más directa subalterna.

Al cabo de un rato dejó de leer los documentos y volvió a mirarme.

— Puedes disponer.

¿Eh? ¿Ya no tengo que entregar ningún otro mensaje? ¡Bien! Me contuve para no saltar de alegría delante del general y la comandante. Si lo hiciera, seguramente me tendrían encerrado dos semanas por falta disciplinaria.

— La general Megurine también le avisa que hay una reunión entre los altos mandos en unas horas.

El general suspiró mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla, frotando sus sienes con una mano como si quisiera hacer desaparecer una jaqueca.

— ¿Otra vez?—preguntó molesto—. En fin… Ahora vete.  
— Sí señor. Con permiso.

Luego de mi usual saludo, me retiré de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Al fin era libre, al menos hasta que alguno de los generales o comandantes quisiera hacer llegar algo a alguien.  
Mientras me iba, creí escuchar al general gritar "¿¡No tienes otro lugar para sentarte que no sea sobre mí!?".

 **.**

Aun no era de noche, pero ya estaba oscureciendo. Los altos mandos deberían estar en su reunión a esta hora. Me encontraba discutiendo con otro soldado cuando un mensajero llegó corriendo hacia nosotros. Se detuvo delante de nosotros, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar su respiración.

— ¿Cuál… de los dos… es el… encargado de entregar los mensajes a los altos mandos?—preguntó aun con la respiración entrecortada.  
— Soy yo—respondí.  
— Tengo… información de suma importancia…

Me quedé atónito ante el mensaje.  
Tengo que hacer llegar esta información a la Capitán General lo antes posible.

 **.**

Corría lo más rápido que podía hacia la oficina de la Capitán General. A estas horas aun debían de estar en reunión, pero ella lo tiene que saber lo antes posible.

Finalmente, llegué a su despacho. Me di un par de minutos para descansar y que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad.  
Pero cuando toqué la puerta, mis manos volvían a estar frías y sudorosas.

Sin respuesta.  
Volví a tocar.

— ¡Capitán General, tengo información de suma importancia para usted!

Escuché unos murmullos desde el interior de la oficina, luego se callaron y su voz resonó.

— Entra.

Tomando todo el coraje que tenía con las dos manos, abrí la puerta y entré en la oficina. El despacho de la Capitán General era, de lejos, el más grande de todos. Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio, sin embargo, la luz del atardecer entraba directamente por el gran ventanal detrás de ella, haciendo que toda su figura estuviera sumergida en la oscuridad. Solo sus ojos turquesas, con su mirada penetrante, son visibles. Siento mi garganta seca. Los generales y los comandantes están de pie, colocados en dos hileras delante de su escritorio. A un lado los generales, al otro los comandantes.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es esa información tan importante como para interrumpir nuestra reunión?

Su tono de voz era… carente de toda emoción. No era simplemente frío como el del general Camui. No. Su voz era realmente vacía, como si en verdad no sintiera ninguna emoción.  
Con mi espalda recta y la garganta rogando por agua, empiezo a hablar.

— Siento mucho interrumpir su reunión, pero hay información que deben conocer inmediatamente.  
— Ve al grano.

Su voz no indicaba ni apuro ni impaciencia. Tragué por última vez antes de seguir hablando.

— Nuestras tropas fueron derrotadas en la Zona Noroeste. El enemigo logro abrirse paso entre nuestras filas y llegar a la zona de comando. Perdimos un tercio de nuestras tropas y más del cincuenta por ciento fue hecho prisionero.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Mientras que los generales Megurine y Camui seguían calmados, la general Sakine y la comandante Furukawa me miraban con clara incredulidad. El general Kagamine solo frunció ligeramente el ceño, mientras que la comandante Nakajima ni siquiera parecía estar escuchando. Los comandantes Shion y Kagamine solamente dejaron de sonreír.  
No podía ver la expresión de la Capitán General debido a la oscuridad. Solo noté cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al recibir las malas noticias. Se levantó, como si quisiera correr hacía mí, y sacudirme, preguntándome si era una broma. Pero no lo hizo.

— Mentira…—musitó.

No podía ni negar ni asentir. Seguí.

— Además, el enemigo consiguió la localización de nuestra base aérea situada en la Zona Noreste. Perdimos todo contacto con la base. Tampoco esperamos encontrar sobrevivientes.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe se oyó en toda la sala. La Capitán General estaba encorvada sobre su escritorio, apoyada con sus dos brazos. Golpeo la madera con el puño una vez más.

— ¡Maldición!... ¿Por qué?...—musitó luego—. ¿Por qué?...  
— Miku—dijo de pronto la general Megurine—. Cálmate.

Ella no pareció escucharla, y si lo hizo, decidió ignorarla. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a levantar la cabeza. Su mirada ardía en pura determinación.

— Vamos a preparar la contra-ofensiva.

Está vez, todos en la sala (incluyéndome) la miraron incrédulos.

— ¡No seas idiota!—le espetó la general Sakine—. ¡La gran parte de nuestras tropas está situada en la Zona Norte! ¡Con este ataque, perdimos al menos la mitad de nuestras fuerzas! ¡Y si piensas llevar un ataque con reclutas nuevos, olvídalo!

Me sorprendí por la actitud de la general, pero a la Capitán Comandante no pareció importarle.

— Tenemos que llevar un contraataque…  
— Meiko tiene razón—la interrumpió el general Camui—. Es mejor idea retirar nuestras tropas y reconsiderar nuestras estrategias.

No respondió. En cambio, dirigió su vista hacia los comandantes.

— Gumi, ¿cómo van las pruebas de las nuevas armas?  
— Muy bien—respondió la comandante—. Los resultados son bastante satisfactorios. Miki tiene los archivos, pregúntale a ella.

Pero la Capitán General no le dijo nada. En cambio, se dirigió al general Kagamine.

— ¿Las fuerzas aéreas?  
— Meiko tiene razón; no seas idiota—respondió él fríamente—. Aún tenemos que ver los daños causados y cuanto material habrá que reemplazar.  
—… Las redes…  
— No hemos podido sacar nada—le interrumpió la comandante Furukawa—. O en verdad ninguna de sus actividades circula por la red o tiene una muy buena protección.

Se quedó en silencio. No entendía, y yo tampoco. Las estrategias siempre funcionaban, las pruebas siempre daban resultados positivos. Y aun así, estábamos perdiendo esta guerra.

— ¿Qué sucede, Miku-chan?—preguntó el comandante Shion—. ¿Te arrepientes de algo? Ya es bastante tarde para eso, ¿no lo crees? Ahora solo te queda seguir avanzando.  
— ¿Sabes qué significa si no puedes, cierto?—agregó la comandante Kagamine—. Tendrás que destruirlo todo.  
— ¡No!

Su grito los silencio a todos. La miraban, expectantes, mientras ella bajaba su mirada al suelo.

— No antes…—musitó—. No antes de que conozca mis verdaderos sentimientos…

Entonces se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la general Megurine volvió a hablar.

— Capitán General—pronunció con formalidad—. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Respiró hondo. Luego volvió a enderezarse.

— Preparar la contra-ofensiva.  
— Si seguimos así, perderemos la guerra en menos de seis meses. ¿Estás bien con eso?—preguntó la general Sakine, más calmada.

La Capitán General cerró los ojos.

— No perderemos—respondió con serenidad.

La general alzó una ceja, pero luego asintió satisfecha.

— Miki—llamó luego—. Usa todos los métodos que sean necesarios para hackear su base de datos.  
— ¿Eso significa que SF-A2 vuelve a las pistas? Me gusta cómo suena eso—respondió con una sonrisa.  
— El resto, quedan en espera.  
— ¡Sí!—respondieron todos al unísono.

Hatsune Miku. Una joven que a sus dieciséis años inició una guerra por razones que hasta ahora desconozco. Solo los generales y los comandantes conocen sus razones detrás de sus acciones. Una joven que siempre tiene la misma mirada de determinación en los ojos.  
Aunque no conozca el porqué de la guerra (una vez oí que la había iniciado por un chico que no correspondió sus sentimientos, pero no le hice caso al parecerme aquella razón absurda) estoy dispuesto a pelear y a dar mi vida por la causa de la Capitán General.

Al fin al cabo, eso lo que hace un soldado.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***SF-A2 es el nombre de hacker de Miki.**

 **Ok, estoy contenta de al fin haber terminado este one-shot! (espero poder decir lo mismo de mis otros proyectos...). Punto de vista narrador desconocido, quería probar algo nuevo :3**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado nwn *no tiene nada más que decir* *huye***


End file.
